This invention relates to a dispenser for cup lids and straws which has adjustable storage and dispensing receptacles to accommodate a wide variety of sizes of cup lids and straws.
Restaurants and other establishments serving cold or hot drinks from soda fountains, urns or other sources typically serve these drinks in several sizes of paper or plastic cups. Such establishments also may wish to purchase their cups and lids from different suppliers or manufacturers from time to time, and manufacturers frequently provide cups and lids of sizes different from those of other manufacturers. Further, cups for hot drinks are frequently of material and size different from cups for cold drinks, and require different lids. Thus, those who serve cold or hot drinks must have storage facilities for several sizes of cup lids.
Presently, cup lids are frequently kept stacked on counter tops, or in their shipping containers or boxes. Such a temporary arrangement leads to disorderliness, particularly when customers have access to the lids.